Ruby Rose, Recovering Yandere
by Escoger
Summary: Yanderes Anonymous, Beacon Branch, responsible for the reintegration of Yanderes back into polite society with its patented twelve-step program. Enter two recovering Yanderes. Ruby Rose, you almost made it. Some Arkos, some Lancaster.


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own RWBY :)

Ruby gulped as she looked out into the group before her. When she'd heard of the Beacon branch of the group, she hadn't expected it to be so big. There must have been twenty people here, ranging from first year to third year, boys and girls alike, all packed in an unused classroom on a bright Saturday morning. It wasn't her first time to attend one of these meetings, but it was still hard to keep from emitting a nervous giggle.

She didn't have to be afraid though, she reminded herself. They were just like her, so she stepped to the front of the room and began to speak.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Ruby Rose, and I'm a recovering Yandere."

"Hello, Ruby Rose!" chorused the crowd. A collection of friends and unknown faces, but all alike and under the red banner of Beacon's branch of Yanderes Anonymous.

One of the many special programs that Headmaster Ozpin had added to Beacon, along with the coffee-tasting club, coffee-drinking club, and coffee-bathing club. Yanderes Anonymous, or the 'YA' was based around the concept of taking those terrifying creatures called Yanderes and reintegrating them back into society.

All thanks to their legendary, patented twelve-step program, Ruby had made incredible progress in dealing with her prior behavior, and had managed to return to normal...more or less, anyway.

"I've struggled with my 'little problem' for years." Ruby continued. "When I was back in Signal, There was a boy...and I-I stalked him, and worse..." She took a deep, shuddering breath, memories of the kind, gentle boy's girlfriend filling her mind, her face pale with fright as Ruby drew Crescent Rose... "I'm sorry...it's just so hard sometimes."

"Don't worry. You're among friends, not judges," Emerald said gently. On the twelfth step, she came from Haven and was one of the YA's crowning joys.

She wasn't the only support. The rest of her audience made noises of encouragement, though none louder than Nora's cackling cheer.

"R-right! Well...I did some things that I definitely shouldn't have, things I'm very ashamed of — and thoroughly, thoroughly regret now."

"But you've made progress on it, or so I hear." Emerald said encouragingly.

"Yes...I've made it to the ninth step. I've been reaching out to those harmed by my unhealthy behavior in an effort to make amendments. Good news there; the doctors say that with a few years of therapy, dear Amarilla may be able to look at a pair of scissors again without going into a nervous breakdown."

Her fellow YA members cheered, clapping enthusiastically. Nora let out a whoop, to Ruby's embarrassment.

"That is good!" Emerald said, waving the crowd to silence.

"But...I have some news...there have been new changes." Ruby blushed. "I...I've started liking someone new."

Countless ooh's and ahh's came from the crowd.

"It's good to see that you have been able to move on from your previous target, and kept your behavior under control. Dare I ask how it happened?"

Ruby's face decided to match her name. "W-well, it started quietly, him coming to rescue me after I exploded on someone...not on purpose!" She quickly added. "I'm not very good with dust is all...and well, he came to me, illuminated by the sun bright overhead, reaching down to take my hand. He became my first friend since I came to Beacon. He's kind and sweet and —" And looks really good after a shower, Ruby added mentally. "He likes one of my friends though."

At that, the crowd looked downcast.

"But it's okay. I'm confident that if I continue the program — and I've been very good. I've only had the urge to shave Weiss's head bald two or three times so far, and I resisted it the whole time. But..." She swallowed. "Sometimes it's hard...and the old ways tempt me." She bowed her head, thinking of the time she'd drank from Jaune's cup of punch when they went to the dance and felt his saliva slipping inside her lips, burrowing deep and warm into her belly... She shook her head, although the thought made shivers run down her spine.

Nora was talking though. "It's okay, Ruby. That's why we're here. To help. It's thanks to YA that Renny has stopped trying to run when I pick up Magnhild. And I've managed to go a year without trying to play Nurse for him." She paused. "And he still hasn't had his leg broken a year later."

Nobody dared met her eyes then.

Finally, Emerald coughed. "All right! Let's all give a hand for Ruby!"

And as they cheered, Ruby slipped into a seat by Nora, letting out a sigh of relief. Even months after starting to attend Beacon, she still wasn't all that great with crowds. Jaune had been encouraging her though, and they'd even started having Team Leader meetings about it, just the two of them...alone, in a dimly-lit classroom... Sometimes it was hard trying not to think of the well-cushioned couch so conveniently close by...

A soft knock at the door interrupted her musings though. Pyrrha let herself in, looking like she wondered if she'd made a mistake coming as she surveyed the crowd. "Um...Sorry to interrupt you...but I want..." She closed her eyes, seeming to wrench the words from deep within. "I-I need help."

"Well, the YA is always here," Emerald said with a wave of her hand. "Come on up and introduce yourself."

"A-all right." Nervously, Pyrrha made her way to the front of the room. "I've never done this before," she said. "But...my name is Pyrrha Nikos, and I'm a recovering Yandere."

"Hello Pyrrha!" Came the chorused rejoinder, Ruby this time among the audience.

She couldn't help but smile; in spite of being so-called sister teams, and Pyrrha being the partner of (she felt a warmth in her chest) Jaune, she didn't actually know all that much about the girl — but she was happy for the chance to help her now.

"I..." Pyrrha cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. It's just that t-this is so hard. "

"Don't worry," Emerald said gently. "You are among family here. Nobody will judge."

"A-alright." Pyrrha closed her eyes, then started to speak. "I've always been a bit off, and had some trouble with romance — your only experience being getting love letters containing the used underwear of your fans will do that to you — but I didn't think I had a problem until I met... _him_." Pyrrha started to smile. "Since him, things have changed. I...Wherever I went before, whoever I met, my reputation preceded me. I wasn't Pyrrha Nikos — I was 'The Invincible Girl', four-time Mistral Champion."

Her grin widened, and she whispered almost as if it were the greatest of secrets. "That all changed though when I met my beloved. I spoke to him, and he didn't have the slightest clue who I was." She laughed. "It might seem silly, but after being on a pedestal for so long, everyone knowing the slightest bit of gossip that enters your life, having someone who looked at me and just saw _me_ was magical..."

Ruby nodded along, understanding completely. That magical feeling, like the world faded away and only he and her remained, nobody else mattering or existing. It was an amazing feeling...but too dangerous, too addictive. Even now, she felt the craving for more.

Luckily of course, she had everything under control.

"Well, you see, I'm trying to stay calm and supportive, dealing with everything in a healthy manner. " Pyrrha went on. "But it's so hard sometimes. A few times I may have succumbed to temptation...pinning him to a tree to make sure I could be with him..." She blushed. "Borrowing his used boxer shorts..."

Ruby felt her face warm at the admission. Pyrrha was so bold...

"Now Pyrrha, " Emerald said without the slightest shred of reproachfulness, "Everyone has difficulties, but what's most important is that you're working to overcome them. There are always going to be setbacks and temptations, but you need to face them. I know you can do this."

"R-right."

"Now, what do you plan to do to prevent yourself from being overwhelmed by these feelings in the future?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "I'm going to do my best to not be possessive of his time...support any interest he has in wicked whor — other girls. If he likes someone else...I'll find some way to cope. What's important is that he's happy, right?"

"That's right."

"Besides," Pyrrha grinned. "It's not like that bi - other woman appreciates him anyway."

"Perhaps she does, perhaps not, but that doesn't change what you need to do," Emerald said. "What you need to do is be patient and accepting — and show your affection for your beloved in healthy, moderate ways, of course."

"R-right."

Pyrrha continued, but Ruby couldn't help but smile. Seeing those feelings for Pyrrha, she had to support her. Once the rest of the group had finished and Pyrrha sat down, she raced over. "I'll be happy to help you Pyrrha," She said, her words coming out in a gush. "I'll keep you on the bandwagon, help you woo your beloved, everything."

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Pyrrha said, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Of course! We're like sisters in this and sisters in teams, so you're like my double-sister right? Why just let me help and 'kapow!'" she clapped her hands together. "We'll get you your guy."

Pyrrha looked overwhelmed, a tearful smile growing on her face. Drawing Ruby into a hug, she said, "Thank you, Ruby. I never thought I'd have such support. I don't really know you, but Jaune's always said such great things about you. I would be honored to receive your help winning Jaune's heart."

Ruby grinned. "Don't worry. I'd love to...help..." Her grin froze on her face. "D-did you say Jaune?"

"That wouldn't be a problem, would it? I mean...it's not like you're interested...in him too." Her eyes narrowed. " _Right_?"

"Um..." Ruby's blush told the story better than she could have, and Pyrrha's eyes started to gleam dangerously.

Emerald quickly jumped in though."But that doesn't mean you can't handle this fine, does it?" She said with a smile. "You both have worked hard to stay on the bandwagon, and with care to others, I'm sure you can handle this well too."

Both girls looked at each other for a moment.

"R-right, of course!" Pyrrha said, offering her hand. "It's not like this has to go badly. We can still be friends."

"Of course," Ruby said, taking it with a smile. "I'm sure we can handle this just fine."

They both laughed, smiling at each other.

"Now, just remember," Emerald smiled too. "Even if you lose, it's okay. Jaune's just a guy, after all, right? You can handle this..."

Ruby bit her lip. Surely she could, right? She'd gotten over that problem in the past. Now she wouldn't mind helping this tart — _friend_ of hers in her love life, even if it took Jaune away...and she never saw him again... "I'm sure this will go well."

The bitch laughed brightly. "Of course..."

Ruby's eyes narrowed, and Pyrrha's smile turned into a sneer.

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

Staring at the remains of the YA hall, the windows shattered and tables cut in half, scorch marks still on the walls, Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Eheh, I guess that...maybe...we didn't handle it all that well."

Pyrrha stood beside her, smiling awkwardly.

The sounds of Grimm growling echoed in the distance. With a heavy thud, the door to the classroom collapsed with a thud.

The rest of the YA glowered back, covered in a collection of bruises, wounds, and in some cases, casts.

But in the corner, Emerald smiled.

Everything had gone according to plan.

 _The End_

 **Author's Note:** Apologies to those who wanted more of my previous RWBY fanfic, but I'm sticking to oneshots for now.


End file.
